Goodbye
by I intent to be your last
Summary: A different version on the scene that jon said fairwell to Rob


Just a short one shot that I wanted to write inspired by the song Hey brother by Avicci.

Please review!

Nothing will be the same anymore. Winterfell won't be the same anymore. Jon Snow won't be the same anymore. It's time for a change, but the change is not always pleasant. Bran had fallen, Lord Stark was going to Kings Latting, and Rob was taking his place.

Every kid is wandering how his life would be when he grows older. What woman he will marry, how many kids he will have, how much wealthy he will be. But Jon new right from the start. He won't have any woman, he won't be a father and he won't have anything else except his duty. On the contrary Rob Stark will have everything. He will be the Lord of the North, he will marry a Lady and they will have many kids. All because Rob was a Stark.

Everyone reminded him who he was. Since he was a kid they were saying _Rob will be a king _and he was just answering _Rob will be a great king. _And it was true. He believed it with all his heart and soul, his brother would be the greatest ruler the North has ever seen. And Jon wasn't jealous of his brother. By all the old Gods and the new he loved his brother, he was his family. And now he had to say goodbye to his family. Maybe forever.

He had started from Bran. Maybe he was the easier. He wouldn't look at him with that expectation in his eyes, he wouldn't cry for him. Not that Arya or Rob would do such a thing, Rob was a man and Arya was just too tough for this. Sansa maybe would cry if she had ever loved him. Rickon was just a child.

From the other side it may be harder. How he would bare to see his empty face. But he had to. If he couldn't say goodbye to his siblings he couldn't be real men of the Night's Watch and he wanted to be a good one so bad. As he was walking away from the room wandering if he will ever see him again he heard her saying _It should be you_. No. Lady Stark didn't want him asleep in her castle. He wanted him dead.

He left the room and went to Arya's with her little present. He gave it to her, wishing he could be the one to teach her. He held her into his arms always being careful not to crash her. He put her down to her feet.

"Better train hard because the next time we will fight together I want you to beat me" he smiled at her while caressing he hair.

"Will we really see each other again?" she asked looking at him in the eyes.

"We will" he answered.

"How are you so sure?"

"Arya, I want you to know that I will always be there for you. Even if the sky comes falling down I want you to know that your bastard brother will help you out." He smiled trying to hold his tears back.

He left her too and another piece of his heart stayed with her.

Rob was the hardest.

He looked at his brother and tried to find the right words to say goodbye. But he couldn't. Until he saw it. That knowing feeling of fear in his brother's eyes.

"Don't be afraid." Jo whispered to him and when Rob didn't respond he grabbed him by his shoulders and made him look him into the eyes.

"You are Rob Stark. You are Ned Stark's son and the Lord of Winterfell. You are a leader. You are not allowed to be scared."

"I am not sure if I can do this." Rob whispered.

"Me neither, Rob….i am as much afraid as you are…but I believe in you."

"I believe in you too Jon."

"See? That's why we are going to handle this. Because we believe in one another. Don't forget me Rob" he could barely whisper the last word's without cry.

"Never" he simply replied and the two brothers hugged for the last time.

Jon was about to live when he heard his brother to call him.

"Jon" He turned around.

"Yes?"

"I might need you brother"

"If you ever need me Rob I will come." he said "Even now that I'm leaving home and I will be far away, all you have to do is tell me. As far from home as I am I will hear your call brother and I will come to stand by you."

"Always?"

"Always"

And the time passed. Jon was right, his brother did great things.

He had left from Winterfell leaving behind him his family and home. And a while later he learns that all of them were dead.

Rob won the battles, but lost the war. Rob was gone

Ned Stark was gone.

Catelyn Stark was dead.

Bran and Rickon were dead.

Arya was considered dead.

And Sansa….no she wasn't. She was standing right there in front of him. No one made any move to approach each other. They were just standing there looking at each other's eyes.

"You will never forgive me about how I treated you right?" she asked

"I will" he simply said

"Why?" Sansa asked

"Blood is thicker that waster Sansa"

"We are the only ones left, Jon" she whispered

"I know"

"You know, I could learn how to love you as my brother again"

"_I wonder if you still believe in love sister"…_


End file.
